


shameful celebration

by ladybalverine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Lap Sex, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybalverine/pseuds/ladybalverine
Summary: Hana knows Fareeha is taken, Fareeha knows she shouldn't be unfaithful. Still, smut ensues.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 10





	shameful celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is naughty. I love pharmercy and I don't think Pharah is unfaithful but...I had to indulge for a certain someone in my life. So enjoy.

Fareeha stood in the kitchen of the home she shared with Angela, searching the refrigerator for something to snack on out of pure boredom. It was the second week she was without her, the doctor being away for medical conventions during the summer, and the loneliness and the sleepless nights were getting to the captain. She could hardly think straight, her mind muddled. 

She was deep in the jumble of her thoughts when she heard a rapid banging on her front door and she arched her brow curiously, shutting the fridge slowly and making her way to the door. She glanced through the peephole and saw the top of a head. 

"Fareeha, open up. It's Hana!" The voice at the other end of the door called out, the sound of it urgent. 

Fareeha furrowed her brows and opened up the door. Hana burst into the living room, laughing loudly. 

"I did it! I got first place in the tournament!" She shouted in joy, her tiny form shaking with excitement. For the last week, Fareeha had helped Hana train for a gaming tournament, despite the captain's lack of skill in that particular game. Still, she was good enough to provide a good target for practice and she gave the gamer feedback where she could. 

"Oh? That's fantastic, Hana. I--" She was soon cut off by the feeling of small arms wrapping around her torso, a head buried in her chest. She returned the hug kindly but before she could say anything else, Hana looked at her, eyes wide with happiness. 

"I couldn't have done it without you." Hana giggled and, in her excitement, she reached up and cupped tan cheeks, pulling Fareeha downwards into a celebratory kiss. 

Fareeha could hardly gather what had happened. She didn't resist and when they pulled apart to look at one another, both sets of cheeks flushed from the sudden show of affection. 

"Fareeha..." Hana blushed wildly and covered her mouth, feeling where the taller woman's lips just were. "I'm so sorry."

Fareeha just shook her head and inside of her something clicked, her hand pulling Hana's palm away from her lips. "Don't be sorry, Hana. That was just what I needed." Her voice whispered before pulling Hana flush against her, their lips colliding once again. Hana accepted the gesture gratefully and she rested her hands on Fareeha's arms, fingertips brushing along the muscles there. With her free hand, Fareeha shut the door behind her, careful not to break the kiss. She knew she wasn't thinking straight but the desire building up in her bones was too much to fight. 

She returned her hand to Hana's face, the other hand resting on the opposite cheek and she gently guided the shorter girl to the couch. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to sit down, sure hands pulling Hana down to straddle her lap. She put her hands on her hips and held her securely. 

Hana ran a hand through Fareeha's raven locks before pushing their lips together once again, hungry and needing more and more as the seconds ticked by. Fareeha's fingertips slipped underneath Hana's shirt and she stroked her skin as their tongues tangled together wantonly, small moans escaping the shorter girl's lips. 

Fareeha pulled Hana's shirt off in a fluid motion and she kissed down her jaw before settling on the sensitive skin on her neck, teasing her with her tongue and soft nibbles. 

"Fareeha..." Hana breathed out as her eyes shut, her head tilting to give the other woman access. She knew what she was doing wasn't right, that Fareeha was a taken woman. But the need she was feeling for her was strong and she was going to be selfish and indulge in all of her. 

Fareeha hummed against her neck and held Hana securely with one hand, the other snaking down her body. She slipped past the waistband of her shorts and slid down her underwear, her fingertips slowly stroking her clit rhythmically. 

"O-Oh god..." Hana whimpered, her hips twitching at the touch. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time. She felt as if she was going to combust, her eyes squeezed shut as she let Fareeha continue her ministrations. 

"Tell me you want more, Hana." Fareeha urged in her ear as her strokes grew faster, nibbling at her lobe playfully. 

"P-Please Fareeha, I need you. I want you." Hana cried out between moans, her fingernails digging into strong shoulders. 

As if on command, two of Fareeha's fingers slipped inside of Hana, curling upwards. 

"Oh god, yes..." Hana panted as she held onto Fareeha for dear life, hips moving messily with every pump of long fingers. "I'm close, Fareeha. Please." She nearly begged her, eyes opening. Her hands cupped Fareeha's cheeks and she looked into dark eyes, her own pleading as their gazes met. Fareeha didn't dare stop and after a few more moments, Hana was falling apart on her lap, moans of relief flooding the living room. 

"So good..." Fareeha whispered and lifted Hana off of her lap, setting her limp form on the couch next to her. "Do you want more, Hana? I have just the thing for you." She husked as she stood from the couch, towering over Hana's disheveled form. 

"Please, Fareeha. Give me all you have." Hana said shakily, looking up at her with wide eyes. 

"Good. Stay put." Fareeha smirked and turned on her heel, disappearing into the bedroom where she rummaged around her closet. 

Hana laid on the couch with her head against the arm of it, panting as she regained her composure. She watched Fareeha disappear into the hallway and she closed her eyes, revelling in everything she just felt. Soon enough, the captain returned and the sight of her caused Hana to gasp. She was removed of her shirt, wearing only a sports bra and her underwear, her taut abs showing and a strap hanging from her hips. The size of it alone gave Hana a shiver and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. 

Fareeha adjusted the harness and moved onto the couch, hovering over Hana as she kissed her. Her hands made quick work of removing her shorts and underwear and Fareeha looked down upon her, one hand stroking Hana's cheek. "Are you ready?" She asked softly. 

Hana nodded hungrily and Fareeha wasted no time, sinking the end of the toy into Hana slowly, giving her time to adjust to the size of it. 

"Oh my god..." Hana moaned out, her gaze set on Fareeha's concentrated face. 

"That's a good girl." Fareeha whispered once she had finished maneuvering the toy inside of her counterpart. Slowly, she began moving her hips, her strong hands holding Hana by the sides. 

"Fareeeeha..." Hana whined as the taller woman teased her so, her fingernails digging into the couch. "Please. More." 

Fareeha nodded and thrust her hips faster, harder. "You're doing such a good job taking it, Hana." She praised her with a smile, a slight sheen of sweat glazing her forehead from the efforts. 

Hana moaned loudly as Fareeha picked up the pace and she could already feel the immense pressure building in her core, throwing her head back as she whimpered. "I-I'm gonna cum Fareeha. Please don't stop!" 

"Never in my wildest dreams, Hana. Cum for me. Be a good girl." Fareeha urged her on, panting from working her hips. 

"Oh! Fareeha!" Hana called out as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, sending her reeling as she tensed against the toy. Fareeha slowed down her movements, helping the girl come down from her high, pressing kisses onto her face. 

They looked at each other for a long time, neither one of them ready to admit what they just had done. Fareeha sat back on the couch catching her breath and Hana did the same, both of them smiling wickedly as they recounted everything. 

"So..." Hana said after a few moments of silence. "Do you wanna play a game?"

Fareeha snorted with laughter and shook her head in disbelief, wondering how the girl could be so nonchalant after what had happened. "Sure, Hana. Set us up." She smiled. 

The rest of the night went by smoothly, the two of them playing games until late. It was as if nothing happened, but they were all smiles.


End file.
